Open your eyes
by Myaka
Summary: Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Est ce que j'ai seulement de l'importance pour toi ? Je me bas pour cette amitié mais... est ce que j'ai seulement raison de m'accrocher aussi désespérement ? [OS portant sur la relation HouseWilson Slash]


**Note de l'Auteur : **Comme promis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire. Vous n'allez plus arriver à vous débarrasser de moi bientôt, prenez garde ! J'ai l'impression de devenir un peu plus accro à notre bon vieux Dr House chaque jour. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent d'histoires en histoires, je pense notamment à Lysippée, Piruleta, Rubensrubens, Iva-Chan, et bien d'autres dont les pseudos m'échappent, je m'en excuse platement. Le seul salaire des auteurs étant les reviews, je m'estime plutôt bien payée grâce à vous tous :D

**Disclaimer :** Je n'écris qu'à des fins purement distractives. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas j'aurais tendance à dire : heureusement pour eux ! et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic.

**Spoilers :** Ma fic prend en compte tous les épisodes du Dr House jusqu'au 3x19. Mais même si vous n'êtes pas allés jusque là, vous pouvez comprendre la situation. Ceux qui ont vu l'épisode comprendront que j'inverse un peu les choses au niveau de la 'jalousie' de House. Après tout, on peut interpréter non ?

**Avertissement :** Slash House/Wilson. Homophobes s'abstenir.

Open your eyes

_Ou... Le pouvoir mystique de Mr. Whisky._

Je suis si stupide.

Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Tu ne m'as jamais appartenu. Quelqu'un peut-il seulement prétendre avoir réellement eu de l'impact dans ta vie ? Je crois que je ferai mieux de ne pas aller questionner tes quatre ex-femmes à ce sujet : elles risqueraient de trouver cela un chouya ironique, pour ne pas dire… carrément mesquin. Je ne peux que les comprendre, ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire larguer. Et on a beau se raccrocher à l'idée que son mari est un '_coureur de jupon en manque sérieux de repaires stables'_, ça n'aide pas vraiment au bout du compte. Mais la dernière… La dernière, c'est elle qui t'a fichu à la porte. Sacré coup de maître… Ohhhh, tu n'aurais sûrement pas tardé à faire de même, mais elle t'a prit de vitesse, et cette fois-ci, ça a été à toi d'affronter la douleur de la rupture.

Comme je l'avais fait avec Stacy…

Nous aurions pu nous rapprocher : nous partagions quelque chose tous les deux. Mais j'ai fuis. Je n'ai pas réussi à te soutenir comme il aurait fallu. Comment l'aurais-je pu alors que je n'avais pas été capable de m'aider moi-même lors du départ de Stacy ? Je n'ai pu que t'apporter une aide pratique en t'hébergeant quelque temps chez moi. Et même là, je n'ai pas su me comporter en ami compréhensif. J'aurais au moins pu te laisser tranquille pour ruminer ta douleur, mais non. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis incapable d'agir comme les gens normaux le font dans ce genre de situations.

Pathétique.

Tu as fini par partir. Je crois que c'était mieux pour nous deux : on retrouvait ainsi une relation aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être… Et puis je t'ai proposé ces deux billets pour le théâtre. Oui, je n'avais pas franchement envie d'y aller, mais ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'y aller qui me gênait mais plutôt le fait d'y aller… seul. Je ne pouvais demander à Cameron : sa sensibilité exacerbée ne convenait pas pour la pièce programmée. Chase et Foreman… Restent Chase et Foreman. J'avais bien songé à te demander de m'accompagner, et puis je me suis raviser : le théâtre, il fallait y aller en couple. Mes call-girls risquaient de trouver ma proposition plutôt décalée, aussi t'ai-je donné les billets. Peut-être espérais-je inconsciemment que tu proposerais de venir avec toi. Mais…

Tu as invité Cuddy.

Quand je l'ai su, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai tout fait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement à cette soirée, et j'ai tâché d'envenimer les choses. J'ai eu tellement de chance que j'ai obtenu exactement l'effet inverse ! Tu étais persuadé que Cuddy t'aimait comme un fou, et je crois bien que tu t'étais convaincu de l'aimer aussi. Quand tu es sorti de mon bureau en clamant que tu allais l'embrasser, je me suis senti mal… Très mal.

Pourquoi ?

Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je ne suis pas ton père, encore moins ta mère, je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre en travers de tes décisions. Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai failli faire, ce soir-là. Je crois que tu aurais fait une drôle de tête si je t'avais couru après dans le couloir. Heureusement, tu es revenu. Tu as gesticulé dans tous les sens, tu as hurlé, tempêté contre moi qui ne t'avais pas retenu mais le plus important : tu n'es pas aller voir Cuddy. Tu es parti en me disait juste « Bonne Nuit, House » signe que tout était redevenu comme avant.

Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais allé au bout de ton idée ? Je l'ignore…

- - -

Je suis si stupide.

J'ai failli embrasser Cuddy alors que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour elle que de l'amitié et du respect. Aurais-je perdu la tête ? Et House, qui ne m'arrêtait pas. Celui-là, s'il n'était pas déjà estropié, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais fait subir les pires tortures physiques ! Mais pourquoi diable ai-je cru intelligent, l'espace d'une seconde, d'aller dans le bureau de Cuddy ? Comment ai-je pu envisager une relation avec elle ? Je ne comprends pas. Nous n'avons rien en commun, si ce n'est notre '_amour inconsidéré pour House_' bien sûr…

Amour…

Je crois que je sais finalement ce que je recherchais avec Cuddy. Un peu d'affection je pense… Après quatre divorces, je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je ne suis pas capable de me fixer avec une femme plus de quelques temps. La lassitude s'installe si vite. Rapidement, je ne me sens plus à ma place auprès d'elle. Pour quelle raison ? Si seulement je le savais… C'est comme si je n'étais pas totalement comblé. Il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Comme si je sentais confusément que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Mais qui est la bonne personne ?

House.

Si je lui faisais part de mes problèmes, il s'empresserait de me remettre à ma place avec ses sarcasmes. Et pourtant c'est la seule personne que je '_fréquente_' depuis plusieurs années et avec qui je n'ai pas coupé les ponts. Dieu sait qu'il le mériterait parfois ! Pourquoi je m'obstine à m'accrocher à cette amitié qui compte si peu pour lui, d'ailleurs… J'ai tellement l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans sa tête et dans son cœur. J'en ai pourtant tant envie… N'est-ce pas normal de se préoccuper de ses amis ? Or si House n'a pas d'ami, je n'en ai pas davantage.

Nous ne pouvons compter que l'un sur l'autre.

C'est curieux de dire ça… House, compter sur quelqu'un ? C'est plutôt difficile pour ne pas dire… carrément impossible. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se confier totalement. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour m'ouvrir les portes de son cœur ! J'ai supporté ses sarcasmes, ses humeurs, ses coups parfois ! Et ce pendant des années, n'ai-je pas gagné ce droit ?

House, laisse moi entrer dans ton Jardin Secret…

- - -

Un petit verre de Whisky, rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était une valeur sûre et House avait tendance à s'y raccrocher lorsque certaines choses lui échappaient. C'était, en quelque sorte, sa bouée de sauvetage dans la mer agitée de ses pensées. Verre en main, il alla rejoindre son canapé. Une fois confortablement installé au milieu de ses coussins, il s'empara de la télécommande et commença à passer allégrement d'une chaîne à l'autre, réalisant ainsi le petit rituel coutumier à sa soirée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son tube de Vicodine de sa poche, trois coups marqués se firent entendre. House leva la tête vers sa porte d'entrée. Arquant un sourcil surpris, il ne bougea pas, doutant soudainement du bon fonctionnement de ses oreilles. Mais lorsque les trois coups furent répétés, il fut bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas encore fou. Il posa ses cachets sur la petite table en bois du salon, et tâtonnant à la recherche de sa canne qu'il avait posé sur le sol, il se leva finalement, retenant un grognement.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une pareille heure de la nuit ? Les gens sensés dormaient déjà depuis belle lurette. C'est donc avec une certaine curiosité que House déverrouilla sa porte et l'entrouvrit laissant apercevoir la tignasse de…

« Wilson ?

- Salut House…

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, ici, à une pareille heure ? » fit House en ouvrant à peine plus la porte.

L'oncologue soupira face au comportement si peu hospitalier de son ami.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que cela ne se faisait pas de faire attendre les gens sur le perron quand il fait si froid dehors ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne réveillait pas les gens en pleine nuit ? répliqua House d'une voix geignarde.

- Tu ne dormais pas, rétorqua James d'une voix affirmative. Il y avait de la lumière et j'ai entendu la télé. Je n'aurais pas frappé, sinon. »

House resta silencieux, signe que Wilson avait vu juste. Il s'écarta finalement, ouvrant la porte pour permettre à son visiteur d'entrer au chaud. James ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de rejoindre le salon du diagnosticien qui ne tarda pas à refermer la porte au froid. Il se tourna ensuite vers Wilson qui s'était approché de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches, ici ?

- Tu m'as pas déjà posé la question ? répondit James d'une voix légère.

- Si… reconnut Gregory, en se rapprochant. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Wilson abandonna la douce chaleur du foyer pour faire face à House. Il afficha une mine contrite avant de déclarer :

« Panne de chauffage à l'hôtel. J'en avais marre de claquer des dents.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Jimmy… grogna House en clopinant en direction du canapé sur lequel il s'avachit de nouveau.

- Si tu ne veux pas que l'on te mente, ne pose pas de questions, House ! » lui dit finement Wilson tout en ôtant son manteau.

Gregory le regarda, légèrement perplexe. Depuis quand Wilson arrivait-il à lui couper le sifflet ? Ce n'était pas normal, ça… Contrarié, il chercha des yeux son tube de médicaments qu'il avait laissé sur la table. D'un geste agacé, il s'en saisit et fit sauter le bouchon avec son pouce. Il sortit deux pilules de Vicodine qu'il avala avec une rasade de Whisky. Laissant sa tête dodelinée, il observa James qui continuait à réchauffer ses mains devant la cheminée.

« Tu aurais quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda celui-ci en avisant le verre dans la main de House.

Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le meuble en bois accolé au mur du fond où il rangeait tout son nécessaire pour ses soirées en solitaire. Wilson s'y rendit et se versa également un fond de whisky avant de rejoindre House sur le canapé. Tous deux, à présent silencieux, regardaient les images défiler sur l'écran. Mais pas plus l'un que l'autre ne faisaient réellement attention à ce qui passait à la télévision. Au bout d'un instant, House demanda :

« Tu es… allé voir Cuddy, finalement ? »

La réponse de James mettant un certain temps à venir, Greg se mit à craindre le pire. Il avait finalement prit sur lui et était le voir dans son bureau, comme il l'avait dit. Et maintenant, il était là, chez lui, et il voulait partager l'instant de bonheur qu'il venait de vivre et il ne…

« Non. Je suis rentré à l'hôtel pour me coucher, comme je te l'avais dit. » déclara finalement James.

House se surprit à retenir un soupire de soulagement. Pourquoi être soulagé ? Il n'y avait aucun motif à l'être… Wilson faisait ce qu'il voulait, c'était un grand garçon. Il tourna la tête et observa un instant son ami qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation d'une pub pour de la lessive.

« Tu regrettes de ne pas y être aller ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu serai jaloux si je te disais oui ? » fit Wilson en se tournant vers House.

Le diagnosticien leva haut les sourcils pour bien marquer à quel point il trouvait le commentaire de son ami stupide.

« Bien sûr que non ! » articula-t-il lentement.

Wilson esquissa un sourire. Le regard toujours fixé sur House, il passa un bras sous sa nuque, et la faisant légèrement craquer. La conversation devenait intéressante.

« Tu me demandes ça parce que tu es jaloux, House. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé toi-même dans son bureau, dans ce cas ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, Wilson… Tes idées romantiques te trompent, » dit House assez sèchement.

L'oncologue remarqua néanmoins que House avait détourné les yeux. Il aimait donc réellement Cuddy ? Il l'avait taquiné car il ne pensait pas avoir raison mais… Il s'humidifia les lèvres, soudain mal à l'aise. Il reporta lui aussi son attention sur le poste de télévision mais l'entrain n'y était pas. Il avala une gorgée de whisky, espérant que l'alcool libérerait quelque peu son esprit de l'étau qui l'enserrait depuis quelques temps. House, à ses côtés, fit exactement de même, avec le même type de pensées.

« Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé, finalement ? demanda-t-il en évitant de regarder Wilson en face.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, répondit James en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle n'est pas pour moi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais dire quand elle tu as reçu son bouquet de fleurs…

- Ca ne compte pas : c'était toi qui me l'a envoyé ! grommela Wilson en jetant un d'œil en coin à son ami.

- Certes… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu pensais que c'était elle, et que tu étais plus fébrile qu'un lycéen de 17 ans, » rétorqua House avec un sourire mauvais.

A ces paroles si criantes de vérité, James ne sut quoi dire. Il fixa un instant le liquide ambré qui tournait doucement dans son verre.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'aime pas, Cuddy…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu…

- Je ne sais pas, House !! l'interrompit Wilson, agacé. Je ne sais pas. Je suis un idiot. J'ai cru qu'elle pourrait m'apporter un peu d'équilibre, mais je me suis trompé. Elle n'aurait été qu'une femme de plus à mettre à mon palmarès, et je ne souhaite pas ça. »

Il baissa légèrement la tête, un peu honteux. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient durs. Cuddy n'y était pour rien, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait profondément : elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Trouverait-il seulement la bonne personne ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Il avait pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir à chercher bien loin… Qu'elle était tout près, qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il ferma les yeux doucement et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Le visage de House s'imposa à lui, inquisiteur. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux. Il scruta son verre de whisky d'un œil accusateur. Il perdait totalement la tête. Haussant les épaules, il avala le fond de son verre avant de se laisser reposer sur les coussins.

« Ca va, Jimmy ? » s'enquit House qui avait suivit son manège, perplexe.

Un grognement affirmatif lui répondit, il devrait se satisfaire de ça. Greg eut un sourire et s'enfonça également dans le canapé, songeur. Wilson et lui avaient décidément beaucoup de choses en commun. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant mais il était flagrant que tout deux n'avaient jamais été heureux lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes, incapable de trouver la perle rare. Wilson avait néanmoins su continuer à chercher, alors que House s'était tout simplement résigner à rester seul toute sa vie, une call-girl au bras de temps en temps. Il soupira doucement, et laissa son regard se poser sur Wilson qui sommeillait à moitié à ses côtés. Tous deux avaient un peu abusé du whisky, et une atmosphère légèrement comateuse régnait sur la pièce à présent.

Wilson sortit soudain de sa torpeur en se rendant compte que son verre était vide. Il s'extirpa des coussins et quitta le canapé. House ouvrit un œil et le suivit du regard. La démarche du médecin était titubante, il ne semblait pas en très bonne forme. Il le regarda tenter d'ouvrir la bouteille de whisky, les mains maladroites. Quand il faillit la faire tomber sur le sol après un mouvement mal coordonné, House se décida à venir lui prêter mains fortes.

« Attends, j'arrive… » grogna-t-il à son attention.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa canne et se leva du canapé. Il resta un instant immobile, vacillant sur ses jambes rendues incertains par l'alcool. Il passa une main sur sa tête douloureuse, avant de se diriger vers Wilson. Traînant sa jambe derrière lui, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du prendre le temps de chercher sa canne finalement. C'est légèrement haletant qu'il parvint jusqu'à son ami. Au moment où il allait parler, sa jambe droite le lâcha et il s'écroula. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc avec le sol, mais se sont des bras chaleureux qui le récupèrent, lui évitant le pire. Soupirant légèrement de soulagement, House leva les yeux sur le visage de Wilson penché sur lui.

« Et c'est toi qui voulais m'aider, House ? » le taquina son ami.

House eut un léger rire et baissa les yeux, penaud. Il était clair qu'ils étaient dans un aussi mauvais état l'un que l'autre. Wilson l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb. Alors qu'il le remettait sur ses jambes, House sentit l'odeur délicate de la chemise de Wilson qu'il effleura dans sa remontée. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette odeur émoustilla ses sens. Le visage de James, quant à lui, fut agréablement chatouillée par les cheveux de son compagnon. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au doux contact.

Enfin, House se retrouva de nouveau sur ses jambes, face à Wilson qui ne le lâchait pas pour autant. Les yeux d'azur du diagnosticien étaient plongés dans ceux, couleur caramel, de son vis à vis. La respiration de Wilson s'accéléra légèrement, sans qu'il en connaisse la cause. House cligna nerveusement des yeux, son regard passant simultanément du menton de James à son front. L'alcool, qui avait embrumé leur esprit, avait également ôté tous tabou, ouvrant ainsi la porte à de nombreuses choses longtemps refoulées… House dégagea lentement son bras droit de l'étau de la main de Wilson, et leva doucement sa propre paume en direction du visage de son amo. Il en effleura la joue, semblant hésiter un instant.

La lueur d'espoir et d'envie qu'il lut dans le regard de Wilson acheva de le décider. D'une douce caresse, il parcourut le reste de sa joue pour rejoindre ses cheveux, dans lesquels ses doigts se glissèrent. Finalement, il posa sa main au niveau de la nuque de l'oncologue et tout en gardant son regard rivé dans le sien, il approcha lentement son visage du sien.

Leur premier baiser fut très chaste.

Comme une interrogation mutuelle…

Puis, sans même se consulter, ils devinrent soudain plus entreprenant. Wilson lâcha le bras gauche de House pour poser sa main sur son épaule sur laquelle il exerça une légère pression. House, dans un sursaut, plaqua le corps de Wilson contre le mur derrière lui. Après la douceur intervint l'étreinte furieuse et brûlante d'une passion trop longtemps retenue. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

House accola son front sur celui de Wilson. Il esquissa un sourire que James lui rendit. Ce dernier laissa sa main glisser le long du flanc de House, recherchant à tâtons sa jumelle. Quant il l'eut trouvé, il la serra doucement.

« Jimmy-Boy… » murmura House.

Wilson se rapprocha et enfouit son nez dans le col du diagnosticien qui soupira de bonheur. Il se laissa dévorer de petits baisers, avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de Wilson. Ils avaient été si idiots… Ils leur avaient fallu tant d'années pour comprendre qu'à chercher trop loin ils ne voyaient pas le bonheur qui pourtant se trouvait juste devant eux. House ne put s'empêcher de louer le whisky, sans qui rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Cette boisson lui avait, décidemment, toujours été fidèle. Elle venait de le lui prouver, une fois encore… Mais elle ne lui servirait plus de bouée à présent. De bouée, il venait d'en changer… Son regard se posa sur James. Sa bouée s'appelait à présent James Wilson.

L'oncologue passa un bras sous les épaules de House pour l'aider à rejoindre le canapé. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Gregory leva les yeux sur le visage de James.

« Dis-moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit James en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers lui.

House pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et plissa légèrement les yeux. Il esquissa finalement un sourire et lâcha :

« Tu veux revoir, Cuddy ? »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche, sous le coup de la surprise. Décidemment, House ne changerait jamais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent finalement en un sourire amusé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et repoussa son ami qui tomba au milieu des coussins répartis sur le canapé.

« House, tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ? » fit le concerné avec humour en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Wilson soupira mais consentit à s'asseoir aux côtés de House.

« C'est sûrement ça, oui…

- Quoi d'autre ?! l'appuya Gregory.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard et de concert, ils éclatèrent de rire. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'étreignirent étroitement.

Une nouvelle idylle était née.


End file.
